The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
In a known image forming apparatus, an exit tray onto which a recording medium bearing an image is ejected is disposed below a scanning section that scans an image of an original document.
The image scanning section of the image forming apparatus may include a bottom plate having projections and recesses. The recesses have a characteristic that deformation perpendicular to the bottom plate in response to heat occurs downward. The projections have a characteristic that deformation perpendicular to the bottom plate in response to heat occurs upward.
In the image forming apparatus, variation in distance between the scanning section and an original document due to thermal influence can be reduced.